


Last Night You Said You Ended Up In Palm Springs Dancin' On Tables

by RahRaZorBlade



Series: You're My Favourite Explosion [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cocky Jackson, Dating, Jackson can feel the bond, Loss of Virginity, Missing Pieces, Multi, OT5, Other, Romance, Sciles, Stackson - Freeform, Upset Derek, mate bond, sterek, stisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started off with Scott and Stiles. Then incame the missing pieces. <br/>Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Derek & Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night You Said You Ended Up In Palm Springs Dancin' On Tables

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annielisie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annielisie/gifts).



> Annielisie, I know you wanted a long fic, but I didn't have the time, so I hope this is okay! :)
> 
> (Title: I'm Low On Gas And You Need A Jacket - Pierce The Veil)

It started off as friendship, unsure of when the not-so-platonic feelings started. 

Unsure of when Isaac got involved, Or Derek? Wait, didn't Jackson live in London? 

Stiles thought back to when he and Scott first started dating, it seemed like such a long time ago. 

He remembers always looking to his best friend with fondness and with a little bit of sadness. 

He remembers getting plastered at one of Lydia's party's and confessing his feelings to the young Alpha. 

He remembers chapped lips pressed to his, and that was the night he... Wasn't such a virgin anymore...

He remembers Isaac giving Scott the same looks he used to. But with Stiles there was no jealousy, no anger, he felt bad for the beta, he LIKED the beta, he wanted Isaac to be more than pack. 

And that's when the duo became a trio. 

They didn't expect Derek to quit training early, holding the three back. 

"When did THIS start." He grumbled angrily, pointing at them. 

But they saw through it, they saw the pain behind the older man's eyes. 

They'd be lying if they said they didn't have feelings for Derek, he had helped them multiple time. Taken them in when they needed it, helped fight supernatural creatures, even when he told them he wasn't going to. Saved their lives more then once. 

They couldn't leave him behind. 

Issac was the first to step foreword, and before Derek could take action, he had an armful of human as well. They both started kissing him. 

"Something's still missing." Scott said that night as they laid naked together.

The other three agreed. 

It wasn't until a month later when Jackson showed up on the door step that they felt it. The missing piece. 

They all took one step closer to Jackson, even when the rich cocky asshole raised an eyebrow.

"Am I missing something?" He smirked annoyingly. 

They dragged him from the house and told him everything. Telling him they needed him.

Jackson smiled slightly.  
"About a month ago, I got this urge and sudden need to come back here. I didn't know why, and I couldn't shake it. I can't sleep, I have no appetite."

"So you knew before we did." Stiles sorted looking to his hands nervously. 

"I guess so." Jackson nodded.

"Are you going to move back?" Isaac asked after a long pause.

"Well I can't have you guys being together without me." He stepped foreword, taking Stiles into his arms. 

"You're stuck with me now, Stilinski." He mumbled, before leaning down capturing the human's lips with his own.


End file.
